1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest mounted on a seatback of a seat for supporting the head of a seat occupant, and more particularly to a headrest which is pivotable to a desired angular position by hands relative to the seatback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of headrests have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of automobile. Some are of a type which uses a knob, lever or like equipped thereto for manually adjusting the angular position of the headrest. However, the provision of such a hard protuberance to the headrest deteriorates not only the external appearance of the same but also the safety of the passengers in the vehicle.